Here With Me
by artic strawbehry
Summary: What made Liz leave without telling Max or Kit? What is she hiding in leaving? M/L even though it might not seem it at the moment please r
1. Comforts

Author: Lauren Elizabeth  
  
Title: Here With Me  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the love of the show and song(s). I think we all know whom the show and characters belong to and the song, Here With Me, as I mention in the fic is by Michelle Branch.  
  
A/N: This is a fic I thought up while I was on Spring Break in Melbourne, Florida. Some of the stuff is based on the real places and events, such as the condo and it's location and things like that. All the places I mention are real and you can go there if you ever go to Patrick Air Force Base and the surrounding area. I let my cousin Katie read this and she liked it, so I'm posting it. Okay, I know those of you who have read this far are sick and tired of my incessant rambling so I'll shut up and get on with the story….  
  
1 Comforts  
  
Liz sat on the balcony staring off into the seemingly never-ending sea. The roar of the waves was deafening as they pounded upon the shore. A couple, they looked to be teens, walked along the shoreline holding hands and dodging waves. Liz saw only the wide horizon and the white caps. She was watching something. One of the girls she shared the condo with saw her out on the balcony.  
  
"Liz! Snap out of it! You have to stop doing that, staring out into the ocean."  
  
"Oh, yea. I'm looking for something," she replied without averting her gaze.  
  
"Must be pretty important for you to be out here every night."  
  
"It is."  
  
That was how the conversation went every night. Her roommate shook her head. She would never figure that girl out.  
  
Liz sat watching a constellation, Orien to be exact. Max told her to watch it whenever she missed him. It had been four years since he, Isabel, Michael, and Tess had left. After a week, she just couldn't take it anymore. She took all the money from her savings account and college fund and headed to Florida. That's how she came to be in the Silver Sands condo with her roommates Elsbeth and Aeryn. Coming out of her trip down memory lane, she got up and headed for her room, aka, the prison cell. It was tiny, the walls were painted pale blue, almost white, with one miniscule window facing the street. There were two air mattresses, one in each of two corners. Taking a seat on the larger of the two, the one by the door, Liz started methodically getting ready for bed. From the other bed came a whimpering. Realizing she must have been louder than she intended, Liz went over to the small bed. She pulled down the covers and picked up the whimpering child.  
  
"Shhh," soothed Liz. "I've got you, it's okay."  
  
The child opened her aqua eyes and stared at Liz. Immediately she smiled.  
  
"Liz," she stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Kit," Liz replied in the same manner as the four-year-old girl.  
  
"You're back."  
  
"Of course I'm back silly. I was just out on the balcony. Where did you think I went?"  
  
"I don't know," said Kit, burying her head in Liz's neck.  
  
Liz knew exactly why she was worried. As an even younger child, Kit had been abandoned on the streets by her mother and Liz found and took her in. Or, at least that's what she told people who asked what a twenty-year-old, single woman was doing with a four-year-old. She was the only one that knew the real story.  
  
Breaking off, Liz realized Kit was almost asleep. Bending over, she replaced her on the bed. Feeling the loss of contact Kit snapped open her eyes, reached out her arms, and let out a wail.  
  
"It's way past time for bed, sweetie," Liz told the bundle.  
  
"Play my CD," kit demanded. That's what she called the Michelle Branch CD Liz had gotten a few weeks prior.  
  
"Alright," Liz said before pressing play.  
  
As the notes of the opening of the first song floated out into the room, Kit closed her eyes again contentedly.  
  
Liz dropped a kiss on her forehead before heading to the bathroom to finish getting ready. When Liz returned to the room, the chorus for "Here With Me" was starting. The words hit Liz like a large ocean wave.  
  
I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me  
  
You know that silence is loud when all you hear is your heart  
  
And I wanted so badly just to be a part of something strong and true  
  
But I was scared and left it all behind  
  
I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me  
  
And I'm asking  
  
And I'm wanting you to come back to me  
  
Please?  
  
I never will forget that look upon your face  
  
How you turned away and left without a trace  
  
But I understand that you did what you had to do  
  
And I thank you  
  
I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me  
  
She sank to her mattress, her body racking with sobs. She suddenly felt two small arms enveloping her in a hug. Looking up, she saw Kit. Liz had to smile a little at that. She lay down, bringing a weary Kit along with her. The two of fell asleep and remained like that until the next morning.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you all liked that. I'm just getting back in the swing of things from Spring Break. It's the first day back and I'm already swamped. I'll update ASAP, but don't kill me if I don't post as soon as you wish I did. Reviews are the best way to keep me posting.  
  
FYI- For those of you who read my fic "My December", that's at. There is no more. None, nada, zip, zilch. That's how it ends. 


	2. Phone Calls and Feelings

Author: Lauren Elizabeth  
  
Title: Here With Me  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the love of the show and song(s). I think we all know whom the show and characters belong to and the song, Here With Me, as I mention in the fic is by Michelle Branch.  
  
A/N: Ummm, okay, I know that Roswell and Florida are in different time zones, but forget about that for now since I was too lazy to figure out what time it was in either place. On to the story…  
  
  
  
1 Phone Calls and Feelings  
  
When Liz awoke the next morning, the sun had long ago risen and Kit was no longer asleep by her side. Sighing, Liz got up, grabbed her clothes, and headed to the bathroom to get ready. Already she was on auto- pilot.  
  
Emerging from the bathroom a good twenty minutes later, she grabbed her cell phone. She dialed a familiar number, adding only the area code. At was about twenty seconds before someone answered, but to Liz it was an eternity.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Maria," Liz said, uncertain how her best friend would react.  
  
"Who is this? Isabel if that's you- Ohmigod!!! I know that voice! Liz!! Where have you been? Where are you? Why haven't you come back? How are you? Ohmigod!!" Somehow Maria had managed to get all this out in one breath, how, Liz wasn't quite sure. She let out a mental sigh of relief. The blonde had continued her barrage of questions.  
  
"Whoa. Maria, stop. Hold on. Take a deep breath."  
  
She heard Maria taking several deep breaths before she replied.  
  
"Okay, sorry. I'm just a little charged from hearing from my best friend in the entire world for the first time in four years!! Hold on, this requires the immediate use of cedar oil."  
  
Liz couldn't help but laugh as she heard Maria rummaging around and muttering to herself. Upon hearing her back, Liz began her story.  
  
"Okay. If I'm going to do this I can't have any interruptions."  
  
"Scouts honor."  
  
"Maria, you've never been a girl scout. The closest you've come to scouting was scouting for guys."  
  
"Point taken."  
  
"All right. Where to start?" While Liz pondered how to start, Kit poked her head into the room.  
  
"Liz?" she asked in an exaggerated stage whisper.  
  
"Hey, sweetie. Come here," Liz said, forgetting the queen of overreactions could hear everything. She was reminded a split second later when Maria let out a sharp, high-pitched, loud scream.  
  
"Maria!!"  
  
"What??"  
  
"Chill for a minute, I have to do something. I'll be right back." Liz took Kit out into the hall.  
  
"Whatcha need?" she asked, bending down to the girl's level.  
  
"Breakfast."  
  
"Is Elsbeth still here?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Ask her to make you some breakfast, this is an important phone call."  
  
"Okay." Kit ran off into the main bedroom to get Elsbeth.  
  
"Sorry about that Maria," Liz said wearily, despite the fact that it was still early.  
  
"You're forgiven if you explain what the hell that was!" Maria said, barely containing her excitement.  
  
"Explain?" Liz asked  
  
"Whom were you talking to?" Maria questioned  
  
"Oh," Liz sighed. "That was Kitrina, otherwise known as Kit."  
  
"How old is she? Why is she with you, wherever you are?"  
  
"One question at a time please! She's four, five in September. I found her."  
  
"That's it? That's all the explanation your best friend gets?" Maria asked, feigning offense.  
  
"I'll explain more once you get down here," Liz said, regretting the choice of words almost immediately.  
  
"'Down here'? Where exactly are you, Liz?"  
  
Liz sighed, she wasn't sure this was the best idea, but she own Maria some sort of explanation.  
  
"Florida. I'm in Florida, have been for the past four years."  
  
When Maria didn't reply, Liz got worried.  
  
"Maria??"  
  
"Yea, Liz?" It was apparently Maria's turn to sound weary.  
  
"You kinda spaced there."  
  
"They're back, Liz. They've been back for almost three years," Maria said, trying to break the news as gently as possible.  
  
Liz was stunned speechless. She had no idea of how to react to this news.  
  
"Really?" she asked rather despondently.  
  
"Yea." Maria skipped a beat and then said, "Liz, you have to contact him. He's been miserable. He needs you and unless you aren't the same Liz Parker, I know you need him too."  
  
Liz moved from shocked to scared and nauseous in a split second.  
  
Maria continued. "Trust me, Liz. Come back to Roswell. Summer break starts in a week. Come back, just for the summer. Please? For all of our sakes?"  
  
"I'm sorry Maria, but I have to see him alone."  
  
"I completely understand. I'll give you his new number."  
  
"Thanks, Maria."  
  
"Just be happy and that's enough thanks. Okay, ready for this number? 162- 5859. Got it?"  
  
"Yea," Liz said. "And Maria."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Thanks." After saying goodbye, Liz hung up and stared at the number.  
  
"Are you okay, Liz?" Kit asked from the door.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine," Liz said, trying to compose herself. "How was breakfast?"  
  
"Yummy!!" Liz smiled, but it was forced and didn't reach her eyes.  
  
"That's good. So, what do you want to do today?"  
  
"Ummm…beach!" Kit said, her entire face lighting up. Seeing Kit so happy did a lot to improve Liz's mood.  
  
"I think that can be managed," she replied. "And how about Friendly's for lunch?"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Alright then. We have a plan. Go get your bathing suit on and then I'll get your sunscreen."  
  
Kit grabbed her bathing suit and ran into the bathroom. Liz found herself laughing again at the antics of the child. She took out her Nike bathing suit and the SPF 15 sunscreen. After quickly changing, she applied sunscreen to herself and Kit, who had put her bathing suit on backwards.. Together they headed out the door and down to the beach.  
  
A/N: There we go. I hope you are all enjoying this story. Let me know what you think by reviewing. I'll write more when I have 20 reviews, I'll post another part. 


	3. Thunderstorms

Author: Lauren Elizabeth  
  
Title: Here With Me  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the love of the show and song(s). I think we all know whom the show and characters belong to and the song, Here With Me, as I mention in the fic is by Michelle Branch.  
  
A/N: Ummm, okay, I know that Roswell and Florida are in different time zones, but forget about that for now since I was too lazy to figure out what time it was in either place. On to the story…  
  
1 Thunderstorms  
  
All that day Liz was rather despondent. Finding herself staring at nothing was something that happened regularly all throughout the day. After taking Kit to the beach and her favorite restaurant, it was getting on 8:30, which is fairly late for a four year old. That's why Liz wasn't a bit surprised when Kit fell asleep on the fifteen-minute ride home.  
  
After tucking Kit into bed, Liz grabbed her cell phone and headed out to the porch as she did every night. Tonight was going to be different though; she was going to call Max. She was so nervous it took her several tries to dial the right number. Once she had the right number, she sat staring at it for at least five minutes, contemplating whether or not she really wanted to do this. Finally, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She pressed the call button and brought the phone up to her ear.  
  
Someone picked up on the first ring, almost like they were waiting for a call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, is Max there?"  
  
"Oh, yea, sure. Hang on." Liz could still hear him as he shouted to Max. "Hey Max! There's some chick on the phone for you!"  
  
She could also hear him respond. "I don't care, Michael!"  
  
Michael picked up the phone again. "He says-"  
  
"I heard what he said and frankly, I don't care. You don't even know whom this is do you? Typical. I shouldn't have expected you to remember my voice, Michael."  
  
The line was silent.  
  
"Liz?" Michael rasped.  
  
"Yes you incompetent oaf! Now go get Max. I don't care what he says; just don't tell him it's me. I know you've never liked me much, but do this for me."  
  
"Al-all right," Michael said, seeming to be rather frightened.  
  
Liz couldn't hear what was going on this time. This only served to increase her nervousness.  
  
Finally the phone was picked back up. There was a pause before anyone spoke.  
  
"Liz?" His broken voice mirrored his broken heart..  
  
"That's me," Liz replied, her voice and heart equally broken.  
  
"How are you? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm fine and I'm in Florida."  
  
Max's voice suddenly got angry. "Why did you leave? I came back and you were gone Liz, you don't know how much that hurt."  
  
Liz was furious. "I hurt you?! What about when you left for a different goddamn planet?! You think that didn't hurt?? God, Max! You can be so dense sometimes! You're not the only one in pain here! I thought I was going to die when you left Max. I almost killed myself, Max. Yea, Liz Parker almost killed herself. Now tell me that I hurt you Max. Tell me how much pain you're in. Tell me dammit!"  
  
The line was silent. Finally, after almost starting several times, Max spoke. "I'm sorry, Liz. I didn't know that my leaving would be so hard on you. I should have thought about how much it would hurt you, but when I came back, and you weren't here, I didn't know what to do. I lost it."  
  
"I had to get away from there Max. I couldn't stay there. There were too many memories. But I'm ready to face them. I'm ready to face all of it. That is, if you'll be there to help me through it."  
  
"Liz, you know I'll be there," Max said, and Liz believed him.  
  
"I'm coming home. I have plane tickets for tomorrow afternoon. I should be there by ten."  
  
"I'll be there at the airport waiting for you."  
  
"Max, I have to warn you, a friend is coming with me."  
  
"Consider me warned. I can't wait until tomorrow night."  
  
"Me either, Max. I'll see you then."  
  
"Bye, Liz. I love you." Liz's heart nearly stopped when she heard that. Then she smiled.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
After she hung up, for the first time in a long time, Liz felt complete.  
  
That night, the weather mirrored the emotions from the conversation with Max. First came the heat storm, then the full-blown Florida thunderstorm, then the calm sense of peace. Only, Liz didn't see that, she had fallen asleep, peacefully, might I add, for the first time in over four years.  
  
A/N: Okay, I realize that was rather short and it took forever to get it out, but I'm sorry. Please don't kill me. I've been having problems w/ school and way too much school stress. Basically, if you want to blame the shortness and delay in this story, blame it on my school and teachers. 


	4. Without Your Love

Author: Lauren Elizabeth  
  
Title: Here With Me  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the love of the show and song(s). I think we all know whom the show and characters belong to and the song, Here With Me, as I mention in the fic is by Michelle Branch.  
  
A/N: Ummm, okay, I know that Roswell and Florida are in different time zones, but forget about that for now since I was too lazy to figure out what time it was in either place. I'm also aware that they would most likely have to change planes somewhere between Florida and New Mexico but I really don't care!! On to the story…  
  
Without Your Love  
  
The next day was spent packing and rushing. Liz was constantly misplacing something or forgetting to pack something only to suddenly remember. As you can imagine, the fact that she was going home to see the man she loved and family and friends for the first time in about four years was rather stressful. Kit found this very amusing. She would sit and watch Liz as she ran from one room to another, then run frantically back to the first room.  
  
After several long, seemingly endless actually, hours, Liz was finally done packing up all their stuff. They didn't have to worry about moving furniture because, well, they didn't have any. For once Liz was glad they had so little. Since they were leaving and she wasn't sure when they were we coming back, if they came back, so Liz wanted to take Kit to her favorite places once more. They enjoyed an early dinner at Friendly's before heading to the airport. Once they reached the airport, since security was hyped up, they were running late. They reached their gate as the final boarding call was being announced.  
  
Once they were finally on the plane, Liz tensed even more if that was even possible. Once they were able to get out electronic devices, she got out the CD player, headphones, and splitter so both she and Kit could listen. She let Kit choose the CD and surprisingly she chose SHe-DAISY's The Whole She Bang All Mixed Up. Liz zoned out for a while, but as had happened so many times, lyrics to a song she had heard a million times before caught her ear. This time it was "Without Your Love".  
  
 What if my heart  
  
Had walked right past you  
  
What if my eyes  
  
Had never asked you  
  
To come and take the chains  
  
That kept me weighted down  
  
If you never saved me  
  
Oh, I know I'd still be  
  
(chorus)  
  
Walking in sinking sand  
  
Flying with no place to land  
  
Oh, I'd be lost  
  
Searching for you  
  
Heaven would be out of reach  
  
My soul left incomplete  
  
That's where I'd be  
  
Without your love  
  
You're the reason  
  
I feel so safe  
  
The way you hold me  
  
Holds my heart in place  
  
I'm just thankful to be  
  
Where I am right now  
  
Without your arms around me  
  
I'd be where you found me  
  
(repeat chorus)  
  
Ahh, ah  
  
Ahh, ah  
  
Oh, I would be  
  
(repeat chorus)  
  
That's where I'd be  
  
Without your love  
  
By the time the song was over, Liz was about to cry at the shocking similarity between the song and how she felt. She looked over at Kit who had fallen asleep somewhere between the first and ninth songs. Emotions flooded her already over-emotional senses. She blinked rapidly several times and wiped her eyes. She looked at Kit, smiled, and turned to the window. As she looked out at the sunset and lights, she promised herself a new start right then. She looked out the window until she too fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liz awoke to Kit nudging her and telling her the plane was landing. Liz smiled again as she woke up, then once she remembered what she was about to do, her smile faltered. Kit must have noticed because she whispered words of comfort in Liz's ear, much like she had done for the little girl so many times before. Despite that, the apprehension kept building the closer they got to the airport. And Max. She was in a daze, going on autopilot as she took Kit's hand and stepped off the plane. They walked down to pick up their luggage and meet Max. Kit was giddy with excitement and Liz was almost paralyzed with fear at the prospect of seeing Max again. They picked up their luggage and went to the designated spot where Max had said he'd be. Looking around, Liz didn't see anyone that looked like Max. While she was wondering if she had gotten the location wrong, she heard a decidedly masculine voice calling her name. She whipped around in time to see Max rushing towards her calling her name. She froze. It only took Max about ten seconds to reach their location, but to Liz, it seemed like ten hours. Once he reached her, he hesitated only a second before wrapping his arms around her in a bone crushing hug. Liz resisted, but soon relaxed into his embrace. She could have stayed there all night, but someone pulling on her arm brought her back. She pulled back and picked up Kit.  
  
"Max, there's someone I want you to meet." She took a deep breath. "Max, this is Kit, Kit, this is Max."  
  
"Hello, Kit. You're a very pretty girl," he said, unable not to smile.  
  
Kit looked at Max, then back to Liz. "Is this the Max from your stories?"  
  
"Yes, this is the Max from my stories," Liz said with a smile and a slight pink tint rising in her cheeks. Max looked at her questioningly with a smile that lit up his entire face. Liz just shook her head as if to say, "I'll explain later." Max accepted this and took her three of her bags and lead her and Kit out to his Jeep to take them the rest of the way home. They got the bags stowed safely away in the back. With Liz in the passenger seat, Max at the wheel and Kit between them is how they made most of the trip. After about twenty minutes, Kit had stopped jabbering and fallen asleep with her head on Liz's lap. When they stopped at a gas station for coffee, Liz moved the sleeping child to the back seat. For the rest of the trip, she rested her head on Max's shoulder and her hand on his.  
  
A/N: Whew. That took forever! Well, not really, but I was having problems with this part, more so than usual. I actually wrote most of this at school during Ancient Civ and Mayday practice while I was supposed to be working, but the important things are a) I didn't get caught and b) I'm finally done. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and Lizzy (aka CoffeeObsessed) for forcing me to write this chapter. Also, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll get the next chapter out. 


	5. Past, Present, and Future

Author: Lauren Elizabeth  
  
Title: Here With Me  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the love of the show and song(s). I think we all know whom the show and characters belong to and the song, Here With Me, as I mention in the fic is by Michelle Branch.  
  
A/N: This chapter is for all of you people who want to know Kit's history. Behr (I couldn't resist) with me on this; it's not going to be the most interesting chapter since it's mostly background. I'll try and make it as painless as possible.  
  
1 Past, Present, and Future  
  
Upon reaching Max's apartment, Max woke up Liz who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. She smiled as she woke up.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey yourself." Liz looked at Kit who was still sleeping soundly in the back. She reached back and was about to rouse her, but Max stopped her. He reached in and grabbed the sleeping girl and carried her inside like he was holding glass. Liz just sat there and watched, transfixed by him. 'I'm starting to doubt my reasons for ever leaving him,' Liz thought. 'Why did I leave him and go across the country? Oh yea. He left me here while he went to another planet with a blonde bitch who he was married to on aforementioned planet in another life without saying goodbye or when he'd be back.' Despite all that, she couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked carrying Kit inside. She smiled a small smile to herself just as Max came back outside.  
  
"What?" he asked, also smiling.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," Liz said, breaking out into a full grin.  
  
"Is that so?" Max joked.  
  
"That is so," Liz joked back. 'It's like he never left,' she thought. While Liz was thinking, Max had made his way over to the Jeep where Liz was still sitting. Once Liz realized his intentions, it was too late. His hand had snaked out and he was now tickling her.  
  
"Max! Stop it Max!" she managed to get out in between laughing and gasping for air.  
  
"Why? Why should I stop? You have to give me a good reason," he said, laughing almost as hard as Liz who was currently writhing around on the seat.  
  
"Because you love me!" Liz laughed.  
  
"You're right," Max said, stopping the tickle torture. "I love you. But I love you even more when you're laughing." With that, he resumed tickling Liz who was laughing more hysterically than before.  
  
"Please, Max! Please stop!" Liz begged.  
  
"Never!" Max replied. In actuality, never was just a few more seconds. He slowly stopped while staring into her eyes. They were both lost in the moment as Max stopped tickling Liz and Liz stopped squirming. Soon, they were leaning in towards each other. Max caught Liz's lips in a brief but sweet kiss before pulling back. Liz felt as if she'd been from hell back up to heaven. Finally happy, it occurred to Liz that it was about three in the morning and she was tired. A yawn escaped her lips, breaking the mood and making Max laugh.  
  
"Well I'm glad I can provide you with entertainment Mr. I'm-going-to-tickle- Liz-a-poor-defenseless-little-girl-whom-I-love."  
  
Max looked at her. "I hate to break it to you Liz, but oyu're not so little any more," he laughed. Seeing her glare, he straightened. "I'm sorry, Liz. I should have stopped when you asked me to."  
  
"It's all right, Max. Let's just go inside and to bed. We can get the rest of this stuff tomorrow."  
  
"Um, Liz. There's something I have to tell you," Max said hesitantly. "There's only one bed.'  
  
Liz looked at him incredulously. "One bed? Only one?"  
  
"Well, technically two, but Kit has one…" He trailed off, both knowing what the implications were.  
  
"I'm not seeing a problem unless you don't want to share."  
  
It was Max's turn to stare in disbelief. "You don't mind? Because I can always sleep on the floor."  
  
Liz laughed. "It's fine, I don't mind sharing if you don't."  
  
"I'm okay with it if you are," Max replied.  
  
"I think the judges will accept that as a yes," Liz teased. That being decided, Max got an idea. Liz saw his smile and noticed the way his eyes lit up like they did when he was planning something.  
  
"Max… What are you going to do?" she asked, trying to look stern, but failing miserably.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," he replied. Then he reached out and grabbed her around the waist, effectively picking her up and holding her like he had held Kit just a few minutes prior. Liz was about to protest, but Max just kissed her again. She smiled again before placed her arms around his neck. Max carried her in and laid her on the bed.  
  
"Do you want to change or anything?" he asked.  
  
"I just want to fall asleep in your arms again. And that's where I want to wake up," she replied, innocence playing in her eyes.  
  
There was no way Max could deny her request. He lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He heard Liz sigh contently. He smiled, then he kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Liz," he whispered in her ear. Liz smiled and soon she had fallen into a peaceful sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Max was awake before Liz. He almost got up, but then remembered that Liz had wanted to wake up in his arms, so he resigned himself to memorizing her every feature. After a few minutes of scrutiny, she became restless. She opened her eyes slowly as she turned to face Max. "Good morning," he told her.  
  
"It is isn't it?" she replied. They lay there for a few more minutes before Kit interrupted them with a loud cry. Liz started to jump up to comfort the child, only to be pulled back down.  
  
"You stay here, I'll get her," Max said into her ear, causing her to shiver. She felt the bed move as Max stood up, she also felt the cold on her back as Max left. Once Max had left the room, Liz had a chance to examine the settings. The room was small, with enough room for his dresser and bed with just enough space to walk. Perfect fit. Just then, Max came back, interrupting her thoughts. Kit had stopped crying and moved on to sniffling. She had settled onto Max's chest with her thumb in her mouth. She looked so small nestled in Max's arms. Liz felt her heart swell, Kit had never been that comfortable with anyone so fast. Max came over to Liz, who was now sitting up, and handed Kit to her. "There you go, Kitten," he said. Kit smiled, a sure sign she liked the new nickname. Liz also smiled to see the two people she loved the most getting along so well. Since it was still quite early in the morning, about five thirty actually, Kit feel back asleep once she lay down with Liz. The three of them lay there for a while before Max asked, "Liz, don't take this the wrong way, but why do you have Kit? She looks just like you." Liz sighed. She knew this question would come up sooner or later and that she wouldn't be able to lie to Max. She didn't, however, know what to say.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Liz said, avoiding the question for the moment.  
  
"You know what I meant Liz. Is she your biological child?" Max asked, not unkindly.  
  
"Well, I don't know how to explain this. It's unbelievable, even by our standards. It started out when you left. I got really depressed. I thought about killing myself a lot. I guess it was my strong feelings towards you're leaving that triggered it, but, well, this is the unusual part. I started feeling drawn to something. I wasn't sure what or where, but I knew I had to get out of Roswell and find out. So I gathered up all my savings and left. I took Greyhounds, hitch-hiked, whatever it took to get to whatever was causing this pull. It led me to Memphis. I was wandering around one night near my hotel and I heard a baby crying. I found Kit here lying there bundled up. I still don't know how she got there; it looked like she had come straight from her crib. But there was no one around."  
  
Liz paused to make sure Max was listening. "Max?" He snapped his head up.  
  
"Huh?" he asked.  
  
"You looked like you were, pardon the pun, on another planet," she said.  
  
"Well, actually, I was thinking about something I saw on Antar. So you weren't far off," replied Max, shaking his head.  
  
"What did you see Max?" Liz was curious now; maybe he knew something that would explain some of this.  
  
"I saw us in the future," he simply replied.  
  
"Max, what does that have to do with-" Max looked at her meaningfully. "Ohmigod. Ohmigod. You don't mean, you can't be serious. Ohmigod."  
  
Seeing Liz this frantic bothered Max. "Liz, let me explain more of what I saw."  
  
She nodded, still shocked. "I saw us in the future, we were married at twenty-two and had a beautiful baby girl within a year. I can't believe I just remembered this, but your story reminded me somehow."  
  
Liz was slowly coming back to reality and calmness. "Do you think, no, it couldn't be possible, I mean, he did, but he's an adult and she's just a child, it couldn't be possible-" again she stopped abruptly. "You said we were married at twenty-two." Max nodded. "So that would mean we got married within the next two months. Oh god. I can't do this. I just can't"  
  
Max surprised them both when reached out and cupped her face. Liz's incoherent mumbling stopped slowly. They looked into each other's eyes for countless precious minutes. Max sat up and Liz did the same. Max reached out with his other hand just like he had done so long ago for the same purpose. They closed their eyes through unspoken communication. The flashes came instantly. Max on Antar seeing the future of himself and Liz. Liz finding Kit in the alleyway. Max coming back and finding Liz gone. Liz going through the necessary steps to adopt Kit. They flew by giving the two brief glances of what had happened in such detail words couldn't even come near explaining. They knew what the other was feeling and because of it, their connection became stronger. The flashes were coming faster now. Suddenly, everything exploded into a bright white light. A sense of peace settled over both as the flashes stopped and they opened their eyes. They both knew the truth about Kit now; she was theirs and she was from the future.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey peoples. If you're still reading this story, I applaud your patience. I've had a hard time finding any time at all to write and when I had time, I had not ideas. A big thank you to Lizzy (CoffeeObsessed) for helping me figure out the plot for the rest of this. You had great ideas and you had enough patience to listen to my ideas and great talent to be able to sort them into intelligible thoughts. Also, thank you to my teachers who have FINALLY given me a break in homework so that I have some time to finish this.  
  
Okay people, this is the part where I beg for reviews. I got a whopping 7 reviews for my last chapter and I certainly hope there are more than 7 people reading this. If you want me to continue this (and yes, I know where it is going) you have to let me know. If I don't get enough reviews I'll assume that my story isn't being read and people won't mind if I stop. So prove that people actually read my crap and I'll keep writing more.  
  
~Elizabeth 


	6. Suprises of the Good Kind

Author: Lauren Elizabeth  
  
Title: Here With Me  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the love of the show and song(s). I think we all know whom the show and characters belong to and the song, Pretty Baby, is by Vanessa Carlton.  
  
A/N: I have a very bad case of writers block. I know what I want to happen, but it's not coming out right. Well, it's not coming out at all actually. May I just say thank god for chocolate ice cream and lots of time. Thanks to Katie and Lizzy who are keeping me writing because they know that I know if I leave this hanging, they'll kill me. I also appreciate all the people who review my stories and boost my ego by doing so. Also, I know the last chapter was kinda confusing and I'm going to try and clarify some of it here. Wish me luck…  
  
Surprises of the Good Kind  
  
After seeing into each other's souls, the two laid back down and with Kit in the middle fell asleep. This time, it was Liz who awoke first. She could hear a violent thunderstorm raging outside. She couldn't help but feel relieved. She had always loved thunderstorms. Even as a child she had gone to sit out on a bench under the overhang at the front of the Crashdown. So it was only natural to get up and go outside. She moved quietly as not to wake the sleeping beauties and slipped outside. Once outside, Liz just stood with her arms wrapped around her and a smile on her face as she felt the strong winds blow about her and the scent of wet pavement.  
  
Finally, once the storm was over, she slipped inside only to find Max in the kitchen making pancakes with Kit covered in flour directing him. "Liz! Look what Max and I are doing!! We're making pancakes!!"  
  
Liz felt happiness surge through her at the look on her face. 'Can we say Kodak moment?' she thought. The 4-year-old was covered head-to-foot with flour, around her mouth was a milk mustache from the glass of milk she had on the counter in front of her, arms thrown in the air in a surprisingly Maria-like gesture and a huge smile on her face. Liz wondered then if that's how mothers felt about their own children. It was a mix of joy, pride and a sense of fulfillment. Just from the look on Max's face Liz could tell he felt the exact same way despite knowing the child a few mere hours. "I see," Liz replied. "And don't they look good. She said, grabbing a plate and a pancake. Before she could take a bite, a huge clap of thunder shook the building. Kit froze. She was afraid of thunderstorms beyond anything else. Max obviously sensed this because he took action.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we all go jump back into bed while we wait out this thunderstorm? We can hide under the covers and I, being a manly man, will protect the both of you." He flexed for emphasis then strutted around the room. Even Kit was laughing. Liz had forgotten how good it felt to laugh like this. The past few months had been a too hard. She had to support herself and a child on the salary of a waitress. Needless to say, it was rather tight. Another clap of thunder shook the building as Liz shrieked playfully only to be grabbed up by Max. Not that she was complaining, as he carried her into the bedroom, but it really should have been Kit he grabbed. As it was, Kit followed them into the room laughing, not noticing how they had gotten lost in each other's eyes again.  
  
By the next boom of thunder, all three were huddled under the covers and ready for it. Kit felt the most safe she had in a long time due to comforting arms that she was encased with. They stayed there until the storm was over; Liz then declared that she had some major shopping to do. "With all these bags?" Max joked.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Liz asked, faking indigence.  
  
"Ah, exactly what it sounded like I meant," Max replied while snaking out an arm and tickling her. Liz shrieked while Kit and Max laughed. They truly looked like a family.  
  
~~~  
  
Liz somehow managed to drag both Max and Kit to the mall with her, saying something about how Max needed a new wardrobe. They were almost ready to leave when they passed by a lotion stand. Actually, they passed by and then were pulled back to it by Liz. Max looked rather traumatized by that point. He was carrying one too many bags and a very empty wallet. He was ready to leave the mall, or as he saw it, the place of evil. Needless to say, when Liz stopped, he was rather annoyed. Liz picked up a bottle and upon examining the scent, opened up the lid and proceeded to smell it. Her plan was kind of foiled when much to her dismay and Max's amusement, she squirted the lotion right up her nose. (For the record, that was hilarious, Katie) Max was trying very hard to contain his laughter, a task that was proving to be more and more difficult as Liz tried remove the lotion from her nose without attracting anymore attention than her small yelp and Max's laughing had. Giving up, she excused herself to the bathroom. Once she was gone, Max joined Kit in laughing openly.  
  
When Liz came back a few minutes later, everyone was having problem keeping his or her composure. As they left the stand, they attracted many a questioning look that only served to make them laugh harder. It was a good five minutes later that they stopped laughing. By then it was getting late and Kit was looking like she might fall asleep on her feet so they gave up and left.  
  
Kit was asleep by the time they reached home so Max and Liz had some time to talk. "Max, I'm still confused about what you told me about your vision on Antar," Liz said hesitantly.  
  
Max looked at her and saw how much this was bugging her. He sighed. "I saw us in the future. We had a little girl who looked exactly like you."  
  
"Do you think that Kit could be that little girl?" she asked, then reprehended herself. "What am I saying? That would mean she's from the future, and she would have had to come back in time, and that's not possible-" she stopped abruptly. Max was now completely confused.  
  
"Liz?" She looked pale, as if she had just seen a ghost. "Liz, what's wrong?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "I think Kit is from the future." Max looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"How could she be? She would have had to travel in time! Time travel isn't possible!!!" The look on Liz's face stopped him right there. "Liz, what do you know that I don't?"  
  
"Time travel is possible," she whispered. "I know it for a fact."  
  
"How do you know?" Max goaded.  
  
"You from the future came to visit me when we were juniors."  
  
A look of realization came over his face. "That's why you broke up with me and pushed me towards Tess isn't it? What did he, I, tell you?"  
  
"I can't tell you Max. It's in the past. It doesn't matter anymore," Liz said, trying to evade the question.  
  
"Yes it does, Liz. What he told you convinced you to leave me. It took you away from me, Liz. So, yes, it is important."  
  
"Max," she said, her voice full of emotion. "I really don't want to do this right now. I can't tell you what he told me. Yes, it was important and yes, it was life-altering, but I can't tell you. If I do, it will all be from nothing. All the pain it put us both through will be from nothing. So, please, please don't ask me about it anymore. When it's safe I will tell you what he told me, but until then, leave it be," she said. Then she picked up a jacket, ironically one of his, and left.  
  
She wandered around near the apartments for a while before calming down enough to return. What she saw when she opened the door made her breath hitch. Max had fallen asleep on the bed with Kit beside him curled under one of his arms. Her head was resting on his chest and she had a contented smile on her face. Liz looked at Max more closely. It was hard to miss the fact that he had discarded his shirt, but upon the closer inspection she found that he too was smiling. They looked so cute that Liz hated to wake Max, but they had to finish their earlier discussion. She went quietly to the edge of the bed. She reached out her hand and tried to rouse the sleeping, and incredibly hot, Max. Having no luck with that method, she decided to try a new approach. She bent over and kissed him soundly on the lips. This had more success than before, but he wasn't quite awake yet so she did the only sensible thing: she kissed him again. Max quickly retuned it and before either of them knew what was happening, they were engaged in a heated make out session. It was Max who stopped them. He pulled back amazed they hadn't woken Kit who was sleeping less than a foot away. He sat up pulling Liz up with him.  
  
"We need to talk," Max said softly. Liz nodded and pulled Max up and out of bed only to discover that he was only wearing boxers. She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Is this what you usually wear to sleep in?" she questioned.  
  
Max was looking slightly embarrassed. "Umm, yea, most of the time," he muttered.  
  
"Well then, I'll have to stay here more often," Liz responded. If Max had looked embarrassed before, then he looked positively mortified now. Liz noted that and handed him his pants and t-shirt before turning and leaving the room. Max shook his head.  
  
Liz was in hysterical laughter by the time she reached the living room. When Max finally came out, he was greeted by Liz wrapping her arms around his neck. Needless to say he was rather surprised, but he wasn't going to complain. Instead he placed his arms around her waist. They stood there like that for several minutes before Liz surprised them both by kissing him soundly on the lips. It took Max a moment to process what was going on and when he did, he returned the kiss wholeheartedly. After a minute or two, they ran out of air and were forced to end the kiss. Liz couldn't bear to break contact completely so she rested he head on his shoulder. "You really shouldn't let Kit see you without a shirt you know," she said, completely serious.  
  
"And why not?" Max asked, taken back.  
  
"If she sees you, she'll be ruined. If I had seen a hottie like you when I was her age, well, I wouldn't have had nearly as many boyfriends," she laughed.  
  
"And how many boyfriends have you had?" he questioned.  
  
"Just two," she replied. "And one soul mate." Max pulled back a little and looked at her with only adoration and love in his eyes before pulling her back to him. Suddenly Max got and idea.  
  
"I'll be right back" he said. He ran back into the bedroom and grabbed a CD then ran back out. Max placed the CD in the machine and turned to it number four. As the first strains of the song floated throughout the room, Max moved back over to Liz. "Would you like to dance?" she asked.  
  
"I'd have to be a fool not to," she replied. They moved slowly, just in a side-to-side eighth grade manner of dance. It was simple, but it was enough for them.  
  
You light me up and then I fall for you.  
  
You lay me down and then I call for you.  
  
Stumbling on reasons that are far and few  
  
I let it all come down and then sung for you.  
  
Pretty baby, don't you leave me  
  
I have been saving smiles for you.  
  
Pretty baby, why can't you see?  
  
You're the one that I belong to.  
  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
  
You're the sun that breaks the storm  
  
I'll be all right and I'll sleep sound  
  
As long as you keep coming 'round.  
  
Oh pretty baby.  
  
And I know things can't last forever  
  
But there are lessons that you'll never learn.  
  
Oh just the scent of you, it makes me hurt.  
  
So havin' your love makes me better. Oh  
  
Pretty baby, don't you leave me  
  
I have been saving smiles for you.  
  
Pretty baby, why can't you see?  
  
You're the one that I belong to.  
  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
  
You're the sun that breaks the storm  
  
I'll be all right and I'll sleep sound  
  
As long as you keep coming  
  
Can you hold me?  
  
And never let go  
  
When you touch me  
  
And it's me that you own.  
  
Pretty baby,  
  
oh the place that you hold in my heart.  
  
Would you break it apart? Again  
  
Oh pretty baby  
  
Pretty baby, don't you leave me  
  
I have been saving smiles for you.  
  
Pretty baby, why can't you see?  
  
You're the one that I belong to.  
  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
  
You're the sun that breaks the storm  
  
I'll be all right and I'll sleep sound  
  
As long as you keep coming 'round.  
  
Pretty baby, why can't you see?  
  
Pretty baby, don't you leave me.  
  
Pretty baby, why can't you see?  
  
Pretty baby, don't you leave me.  
  
Pretty baby. My pretty baby  
  
My pretty baby, don't you leave me  
  
When the song was over, Max was rewarded with another long kiss. Then another. Then they were interrupted by a small voice. "Liz? Are you going to marry Max?"  
  
Liz looked slightly embarrassed by the question but Max just got down on one knee and opened a small box. When Liz turned to look at what he was doing, she almost fell over. "Well?" has asked.  
  
"Oh my god," Liz choked out. "Max." She looked like she couldn't get a grasp of the English language. "Well I- I mean- but what about-" she took a deep breath. "Yes."  
  
A/N: Well, that is not what I planned to come out of this chapter. Actually, I don't know how I wanted this chapter to end, but this is as good of an ending as we're gonna get. I am so sorry I haven't updated inn so long but my teachers have been giving evil amounts of homework and I've had two performances this week. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, preferably before I start summer break (18 days and counting). Once we get to summer I'll hopefully be able to get theses chapters out faster.  
  
Lauren Elizabeth 


	7. Life's a Bitch

Author: Lauren  
  
Title: Here With Me  
  
Disclaimer: See any previous chapter.  
  
A/N: I have been having serious technical difficulties including having to reload my laptop. In other words, I lost ALL my fanfics that I had saved and lots of other stuff including my million pictures of Jason Behr. I'm not sure which is worse. Anyways, be patient knowing this, that and I have exams from Wednesday through next Tuesday. Okay, my "rant" is over, now on to the rest of the story!!  
  
Life's a Bitch  
  
After popping "the question", Max took everyone out to dinner as a celebration, Liz's choice of restraunt. They had a wonderful time at Senior Chow's. Liz thought it would be a good place considering that's where they had they're first date. Kit watched as Max challenged Liz to a game of pool in which Liz, as usual, kicked his ass, although he had improved. After dinner and the pool game, they headed over to the Crashdown at Liz's instance. As they entered, Liz head a familiar voice say, "Sorry, we're closed."  
  
"Not according to your sign you're not," Liz replied.  
  
"Oh. My. God," the same voice said. The back of a head appeared from behind the counter. "Please tell me that I'm not hallucinating and that Liz Parker is really standing behind me talking to me."  
  
"You're not hallucinating. At least, I don't think you are, because that would me I am too, and I don't think I am," Liz answered, trying not to laugh and cry at the same time.  
  
Slowly the head turned until a teary-eyed Maria was looking at Liz, Max, and Kit. She choked at the sight of Liz who was being held close to Max by her arm around his waist and his arm over her shoulder with Kit in Liz's arms. Max took Kit from Liz wordlessly and Maria ran over to her long-lost friend. Much hugging and crying and laughing, and repeating of the phrases "I can't believe it's really you!" or "I didn't know if I was ever going to see you again!" ensued.  
  
Max cleared his throat. "Umm, I hate to interrupt you two, I know from experience that it can be dangerous, but someone here is looking a little tired. I'll take her home and you can meet me back there whenever. If I know you two, and know you I do, then you could be up until the very late hours of tomorrow afternoon catching up with each other."  
  
"Okay," Liz said as she walked over and kissed Kit and Max respectively. "I'll see you two tomorrow." As Max was about to walk out the door, Liz halted him by saying, "And don't forget Max, keep your shirt on until you know for sure she's asleep." Max laughed and Maria looked expectantly at Liz, eyebrows raised. "Don't ask, you don't want to know," Liz replied laughing to her friends questioning look.  
  
"I didn't think so," Maria said, trying not to laugh but failing miserably. Together they headed upstairs for a night of laughing, crying, and reliving memories.  
  
Around midnight, Maria asked the on of the questions that Liz had know was inevitable. "Liz, what is your relationship with Max like?"  
  
Liz sighed. "Well, we're engaged." Maria's mouth formed a perfect "o" and for once in her life was rendered speechless. After sitting like that for a minute, she fully processed what had been said and screamed.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" (Yes Kelly, that was your infamous "What?!" from the Virginia Trip) Liz started laughing hysterically at her friend's expression. "I take it you're happy with this arrangement. So, tell me, how did he propose?"  
  
"Well, we were dancing to Vanessa Carlton and then Kit came in and asked if I was going to marry him and he was like 'Well?' and I agreed," Liz said while beaming.  
  
"That is so sweet! Not to mention original! And very romantic! I wish Michael were half that romantic!" Maria whined.  
  
"You're still with Michael? After all he did, you're still together?" Liz asked, incredulous.  
  
"Max wasn't exactly a saint either if I remember the same history as you do," Maria retorted.  
  
"True, but he has made up for it by being an angel now. He's treating me like a queen and Kit like a princess. He took me on a shopping spree and out to dinner. Not to mention, he's gotten even hotter if that's even possible," Liz spoke the last sentence in an almost sigh.  
  
"You're right about that," Maria agreed then quickly added. "Michael is hotter than ever now."  
  
"I'll have to take your word on that one Maria," Liz smiled. "Well, I really need to get home. I want to spend as much time with Max as possible. I have this feeling like something bad is going to happen soon and I want as much time to be happy as I can possibly have."  
  
"Go ahead, you deserve all this happiness. Come to think of it, I haven't seen you this happy since Max first asked you out. Anyways, I'll call you tomorrow," Maria rambled.  
  
"Bye, Maria."  
  
"C-ya, chica."  
  
*At the same time*  
  
A young man about 24 stepped out of a helicopter, cell phone to his ear. "All right. Uh huh. Okay. Thanks." He snapped it closed with unmistakable finesse. "Charles. Make reservations for me at the nicest hotel avalible. It won't do for me to show up to take Elizabeth back home with me with bags under my eyes now will it?"  
  
"No, sir. I'll get on that right away."  
  
The man turned and looked towards Roswell. "You'll be mine again soon Elizabeth."  
  
*Back in Roswell*  
  
Liz shivered as a gust of wind sent icy tingles down her spine. She quickens her pace as Max's apartment building became blatantly obvious. By the time she had reached his floor she was in an all out run. Realizing she had left her key there since she was with Max earlier, she pounded on the door. Soon Max opened the door and saw a more than a little frazzled Liz.  
  
"Liz. What's wrong?" he asked, concern lacing through his voice.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I just had to see you, I couldn't get here fast enough," she replied.  
  
"I think I can fix that," Max said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.  
  
"And how do you plan on doing that, Mr. Evans?" Liz asked with a flirtatious smile.  
  
"Something like this, soon-to-be-Mrs. Evans," Max replied as he leaned in to kiss her. They stood there lip-locked in the doorway until they started getting cat-calls form various people coming out of the bar next door. Max fixed that by grabbing Liz and without breaking the kiss, carrying her into the den and laying her down on the couch. They were making out for who knows how long before Max pulled away slowly. "Is that better?"  
  
Liz could only nod. Max slowly sat up and pulled Liz up as well. "We really need to get some sleep." Again, Liz couldn't speak; she was only capable of nodding. Max picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, then proceeded to tuck her in. She feel asleep almost instantly after he draped his arm over her waist and pulled her to him.  
  
The next morning, she awoke to Max staring at her. "Hey," he whispered.  
  
"Hey yourself," she replied in kind.  
  
"You look beautiful when you sleep," Max said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Only when I sleep?" she asked, sleepiness still evident in her voice.  
  
"You always look beautiful," he amended.  
  
"You don't look too bad yourself," she replied, referring to his shirtless state. "Did you have your shirt on when I got home last night?"  
  
Max didn't reply, he just smiled.  
  
"Well?" Liz demanded. Then she stopped. "What are you smiling about?"  
  
"You referred to this apartment as your home," he said with complete adoration.  
  
"If you don't like it, I'll stop-" she was cut off by Max.  
  
"I don't mind. In fact, I like the sound of it. Our home." They both smiled. "No, I didn't."  
  
"What?" Liz asked, confused.  
  
"I didn't have my shirt on last night either," he replied.  
  
"I didn't notice. Probably because I was distracted," Liz said coyly.  
  
"Distractions can be a good thing," Max replied. Liz nodded. This time she moved over and wrapped her arm around his neck.  
  
"Some distractions are very good," she said before kissing him soundly. They continued their "distractions" until they heard laughing from the doorway. They broke apart slowly then Liz jumped up, grabbed Kit, and pulled her onto the bed. Together, she and Max started tickling the laughing little girl. They were interrupted again, this time by a knock at the door. Max started to get up, but Liz stopped him. "You stay here, I'll get the door. After all, I have more clothes on than you." She laughed to herself as she made her way to the door. She was almost there when the person knocked again. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" she said. She opened the door and came face to face with none other than Jason Landon.  
  
She stepped back. "What are you doing here?"  
  
He stepped forward. "What, no 'Hello'?" he asked.  
  
"I stopped that three years ago, Jason," she replied, sounding vaguely like Isabel back in her 'Ice Queen' days.  
  
"That's no way to treat an old friend," he said.  
  
"You're right, but it's a fine way to treat a person who used you in more than one way then dropped you." This was followed by a look that redefined "a look that could kill".  
  
Max chose this exact moment to come in. Liz closed her eyes and rubbed her temples knowing this was going to get ugly fast. "Liz, who is that?" Max asked.  
  
"Max, meet Jason Landon," she said walking over to her fiancée.  
  
Jason looked rather annoyed when Max wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder. "That's nice," he said, sensing how uncomfortable this man made Liz. "What's he doing here?"  
  
"Actually, that's a good question," Liz replied, and then turned to Jason. "What are you doing here come to think of it?"  
  
"I came to see you, Elizabeth, you and Kitrina." By this time he had stepped all the way inside the apartment. Max noticed this.  
  
"Who ever said you could come in?" he asked pointedly. Jason stepped back out the door.  
  
"So I take it this is your new boyfriend, right Elizabeth?" Jason spat.  
  
"No. He's not my boyfriend and he never has been," Liz said. Jason looked rather smug. "He's more like my soul mate and unlike you, he doesn't treat me like a thing. He loves me and treats me like a person. He's always been here and always will be which is more than I can say for you. I can't believe I even considered dating you much less actually going out with you! I would appriciate it if you would leave now and stay out of my, Max, and Kit's lives," Liz almost shouted. Jason looked rather taken aback, but not enough to ruin his 'I-the-king-of-the-world-bow-down-to-me' appearance. He shrugged, adjusted his coat and turned to leave.  
  
"Goodbye, Elizabeth," he said.  
  
"Oh, and Jason," he whipped back around. "It's Liz. And you can just go back to Florida in your corporate jet or helicopter or whatever you call it because you don't have a chance in hell with me."  
  
He didn't respond, just turned and walked away.  
  
Liz walked over and closed the door that had been darkened by Jason's shadow only moments before. She leaned heavily on the door after closing it. She closed her eyes and tried too keep her composure. Kit came into the room and ran straight to Liz. "Liz?" she asked timidly, "Is Jason going to come back?" Liz bent down to her level.  
  
"If I know Jason, yes, he will be back," she said gently. She didn't fail to notice the terror in child she felt was her own's eyes. So did Max. "Don't worry, we're going to stay with Max, and nothing can change that. Not even Jason." Kit still looked perplexed at the thought that he would be back. "Why don't you go get some clothes and I'll be in in a minute to help you put them on, then we can go to the park," Liz tried. Kit's face brightened immediately.  
  
"Okay!" She ran into the guest room to get her clothes. Liz stood back up still using the door to support most of her weight. Max noticed this also and went to her side. She collapsed into his arms and tried not to cry.  
  
"It's okay Liz. You can cry," Max said gently, as Liz had when speaking to the frightened child. He continued, "but know that I will always be here, no matter what happens, I will always love you."  
  
Hearing this, it became too much and Liz let out a heart wrenching sob. Max held her close and murmured comforting words of nothing. They stood like that until Liz remembered that she was supposed to help Kit with her clothes. Max hugged her once more and whispered in her ear, "You go take a shower and I'll get Kit clothed and fed. Okay?"  
  
Liz nodded into his shoulder and took a deep breath. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me." She headed off to take her shower, but stopped at the door. "I know you want to know what's up with him, so I'll tell you tonight."  
  
Max smiled and entered into the room where Kit had quite an array of clothing strew around the room. He looked at first as though he might scold her, then seeing her look, laughed. Kit looked relieved that she wasn't going to scolded for her mess. She smiled too. Max selected a t- shirt and some shorts for the girl, then after helping her get dressed, made her a delicious breakfast of bacon, eggs and pancakes.  
  
Liz spent at least an hour in the shower, the water was turned up as hot as it would go and she was just standing there, letting the rain down on her. She was surprised by how long the water was staying hot. Finally, she turned the water to a much cooler temperature and washed her hair with Max's shampoo. She was snapped out of her trance-like state by the water turning frigid and a knocking on the bathroom door simultaneously. She yelped then rushed to turn the water off. "Hold on!" she yelled to whoever was at the door. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her before opening the door. Liz wasn't surprised to see Max standing in the doorway. "Yes?' she asked innocently. Max blinked and stammered several times before he got out his question. "I made breakfast, there's pancakes, eggs and bacon left if you want some."  
  
Liz smiled, knowing all to well he was being tortured at seeing her fresh out of the shower. She fought a laugh as she wondered how long it would be until he noticed she used his shampoo. "You look like that shower helped," Max said. That did it. Liz burst out laughing. Her laughter was contagious because soon max was laughing also. Once they calmed down some, which was quite a few minutes later, Liz answered. "I'd love some pancakes and eggs. Just let me dry off and put some clothes on," she paused for a minute trying to contain her laughter as Max's face changed colors of red several times, "and I'll be right there." Max nodded and turned to go back to the kitchen when he turned back around.  
  
"Did you use my shampoo?" Liz started laughing again and Max just shook his head and walked slowly back to the kitchen. True to her word, Liz was in the kitchen within five minutes. While she ate, Max went to take a shower. When he told Liz this, she almost choked. Then she laughed. She toyed with the thought of telling how cold the water would be, but decided against it, it would be fun to hear him yell. Soon enough, Max yelled something about the 'damn water' being too 'frickin cold'. She lost it again.  
  
Once Max was ready, they all went to the park. Unfortunately, that's where Jason was. 'This is ridiculous,' Liz thought. 'Now I know where they get the phrase 'life's a bitch and then you die'. Liz took Max's hand. "Jason's over there. I'm going to go talk to him, see what he wants, maybe kick his ass," she said. She didn't have to worry about Kit realizing he was here or overhearing her, she was already on the playground. "Cover for me," she said as she headed over. "I thought I told you to leave," Liz said to her ex.  
  
"I never was one to take orders," Jason replied. "If I remember, that's what you liked best about me."  
  
"Exactly," Liz replied. "Liked, past tense." Jason was getting impatient.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked curtly.  
  
"I just wanted to know what you came all the way across the country for, cause I know it's not me. You never liked me that much. Come to think of it, I believe you preferred, what was her name, oh yea, Amber."  
  
"Now it's my turn to correct you," Jason said with a smirk. "Preferred, past tense."  
  
Liz was getting uncomfortable. She knew what he was doing and she knew there was nothing she could do to stop him. "So, how the little brat doing?" he asked with an innocent face.  
  
"Don't even talk about Kit. You don't care how she is! You hate her! How many times when you were over did you hit her? How many?" Liz was losing her temper and fast.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about. Elizabeth," he said, just as plainly as a person would say hello.  
  
"You lying bastard. I don't know what I saw in you in the first place. Exactly how drunk was I when you took me home that night Jason? Because I know I had to have been pretty damn drunk to go anywhere with you even if you were just giving me a ride back to my apartment." Liz was fuming, even thought he was across the rather large field, Max could see how mad this Jason character made her. From her expression and the gleam in her eyes, he was very glad that he was not on the receiving end of whatever she was dishing out. After a few more minutes of yelling, Liz slapped him then made him sing soprano. He met her halfway across the field, that's when he saw how truly upset she was.  
  
"What's wrong Liz?" he asked.  
  
"He said he wants me back," she said, unable to look Max in the eye.  
  
"And?"  
  
"He also said that he would do whatever it took including kidnapping or killing you or Kit," she replied very softly.  
  
"Liz." He lifted her head by placing two fingers under her chin. When she was looking him in the eye, he continued. "You have nothing to worry about. There is no way is going to get either Kit, myself or you. I will not allow it to happen. We can go get a restraining order right now if you want."  
  
"Max, you don't know Jason. A restraining order won't stop him. He gets what he wants. He has most of the Armed Forces and FBI on his side. Max, he could find out about you. If he does, he will go public, we're talking CNN public-"  
  
Max cut her off. "I don't care if the whole world knows I'm an alien as long as I have you and kit safe with me." Liz couldn't take it anymore and for the second time that day, she broke down and cried in Max's arms.  
  
A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out!! To make up for that, I made this an extra long chapter. I swear my computer hates me!! Anyways, you can thank an Ancient Civ review where we used our laptops to 'take notes' for me finishing this chapter. This isn't anywhere near where I thought this story would go, but hey, if it works, it works. If it doesn't, tell me, I can always re-write it if it's that bad. Come on, gimme something to go off of here people!! I had to force one of my friends to read this last time. Anyways, if you had the time to read this, then you have the time to just click the little button down there and tell me what you thought. You can just say "good" or "bad", just let me know what you think. 


	8. Tempers and Tears

A/N: I am SO sorry it has taken me this long to write another chapter! I was incredibly busy this summer and school has been a nightmare so far. You can thank a three-day weekend for this chapter, at least part of it anyway. Just so you know, I don't really know where this is going, it's going to go wherever this chapter and the next one and the next one and so on take it until it's done. Unless you have an amazing memory and can remember all that happened in the last chapter, you might want to re-read it. Ok, on with the story. Enjoy!  
  
Tempers and Tears  
  
Once Liz had clamed down and her tears had ceased flowing, they went in search of Kit. They searched the playground before finding her in a tree beside the slides. "Come on, Kit! We have to go," Liz called. Being a typical four-year-old child, she bluntly refused by shaking her head. Liz didn't have any patience for her childish antics at the moment. "Kit, get down here now!" she ordered. Kit, having never seen Liz like this before reached out for Max from her spot on a limb. He picked her up easily and she buried her head in his shoulder. Giving Liz a pointed look he headed towards the car. Liz followed several paces behind, ashamed at letting her frustrations get the better of her. By the time she got to the car, Max was just getting in. Getting in, she couldn't meet his eyes, instead she found out how very interesting the floor of the car was. He placed his hand under her chin and brought her face up to his. When she still looked away, he gently asked her to look at him. She brought her gaze up slowly until her eyes met his. In the depths of his dark eyes, she saw understanding. He wasn't mad or ashamed, merely worried about and for her. Managing a small smile, she looked away, feeling only slightly better. Looking through the CD's, she found the one she was looking for and put it in the player. After advancing through several songs she found the one she was looking for and signaled to Max she was ready to go. They sat there in silence, all listening to the song and thinking.  
  
I cannot help it Couldn't stop it if I tried The same old heartache fills the Emptiness I have inside And I've heard that you can't fight love So I won't complain Cause why would I stop the fire that Keeps me going on  
  
Cause when there's you, I feel whole And there's no better feeling in the world But without you, I'm alone And I'd rather be in love with you  
  
Turn out the light no To see is to believe I just want you near me I just want you here with me And I'd give everything only for you It's the least that I could do  
  
Cause when there's you, I feel whole And there's no better feeling in the world But without you, I'm alone And I'd rather be in love with you  
  
And I feel you holding me  
  
Why are we afraid to be in love To be loved I can't explain it I know it's tough to be loved  
  
And I feel you holding me  
  
Oh, oh And when there's you, I feel whole And there's no better feeling in the world But without you I'm alone  
  
And I'd rather be in love Yes, I'd rather be in love Oh, I'd rather be in love with you  
  
And I feel you holding me, oh -Michelle Branch "I'd Rather Be In Love"  
  
By the time the song was over, they were home. Liz snatched the CD from its player and headed inside. She put the CD into the boom box and turned it up nearly all the way. Lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling, she started thinking about what she had to do. Soon Kit was standing at the door. "Come on in," Liz said. She patted the bed beside her and Kit ran over and climbed up onto the bed. "I'm sorry I lost my temper earlier," Liz apologized. "It's okay," said Kit amicably. After a pause, she asked, "Liz? Why do you always listen to this CD?" Liz sighed. "It reminds me of Max." In her four-year-old mind, this didn't quite make sense. "Oh." Another pause. "Liz?" "Yes." "Why does it remind you of Max?" Kit questioned. "A long time ago, before I went to Florida and found you, Max and I spent a lot of time together," Liz explained, trying to phrase it so Kit would understand. "Then, one day he had to leave for somewhere far away." At this point, tears were starting to form in her eyes. "I didn't want him to go, but he had to for his," she hesitated. "For his family. It made me very sad when he left, so I ran away. That's when I came and found you. And somewhere along the line, I picked up this CD after one of my friends told me it was good. These songs reminded me of Max and myself so by listening to it, it made me feel closer to him." Now the tears that had been forming in her eyes fell freely and made their way down her face to the bed. "And feeling closer to him was something I had to do to stay happy." "Oh," Kit replied simply. During her narrative of what had happened, Max had come to the room to tell Liz to turn the volume down as not to disturb the neighbors, but when he heard her explaining this to Kit, he had frozen at the door. Liz started talking again. "Do you remember how at night I'd go sit outside and listen to that one song?" she asked. Kit nodded. "That song made me feel closest to him because it fit perfectly with the situation. It made it not hurt so badly." Tears streamed down her face and she closed her eyes, trying to regain composure. Unable to stand it anymore, Max entered to room and joined them on the bed, wrapping both girls in a massive bear hug. He placed kisses on their heads and told Kit to go set up a board game of her choice and that he would be there in a few minutes. She jumped off the bed leaving Max and Liz alone. Max whispered words of comfort in her ear, only serving to make her cry harder and pull herself closer to him. Soon her heart wrenching sobs ceased and she allowed him to hold her close, offering himself as comfort. After another moment of this, Max pulled away slightly. He examined her face with eyes and hands before bringing his face down inches from hers. "I love you, Liz Parker, and nothing can ever change that," he whispered before kissing her. Hearing these words brought a fresh batch of tears to her eyes, but she refused to allow them to flow, focusing all her energy on pouring all her love for him into their kiss. When they finally pulled away, she looked him in the eyes. "I love you, Max Evans, and don't you forget it," she whispered into his ear. Moments later when Max went in to play a game with Kit, Liz picked up the phone and called Maria. After ringing several times, Maria answered breathlessly. "Hello?" "Hey, Maria." "Oh, hey Liz." "Is Michael over there by any chance?" "Yea, why?" "Would you tell him to leave you alone long enough so that we can talk for a minute?" Liz said, trying not to laugh. "Uh, yea, hang on," Maria said, turning crimson. Muffled sounds came from her end of the line, only serving to make Liz lose control and laugh. "Okay. Now, what's this you want to talk about?" Calming down Liz replied, "I was wondering if you could watch Kit tonight. Max has been great in the past few days and I wanted to show him how much I appreciate it." "No problem, chica," Maria answered. "She can even spend the night if she wants to." "Sounds great. Thanks a million, Maria." "No biggie." "Bye." "Bye." Liz hung up the phone feeling much better. She had the whole night alone with Max. Her mind was already turning and planning things to make the night special.  
  
A/N: Okay, there you are. A new chapter. I have so many ideas about where I could go from here, but I'm not sure which direction I'll take. Reviews will most likely make me work faster. Once again, I'm soooo sorry I waited this long to write more!! 


	9. The Smell of Sweet Perfume

A/N: First off, I didn't put all the other info up there b/c if you're reading this chapter, chances are you've read the 8 preceding it, most of which have that info. One of my friends informed me that a) the last chapter was too sappy and all I have to say to that is tough luck, and b) that she'd kill me if I followed through with one of my ideas. Sorry Lizzy, but I'm going with this one. it has potential. Ummm, I'm not sure what else to say except thanks for the reviews. Okay, on with the story!  
  
The Smell of Sweet Perfume  
  
Liz rushed around the apartment trying to get everyone ready to go. Kit had spilled milk all over herself a few minutes prior and had to change clothes. Max was STILL in the shower after half an hour. 'I swear, sometimes he takes longer in there than I do,' Liz mumbled to under her breath while digging through a drawer for a clean shirt for Kit. Finally she heard the shower go off and found a decent shirt. "Max, hurry and get ready! We have to drop Kit off and our reservations are at 6:30. It's 6:15 now!" Liz informed him while trying to actually keep the hyper child still long enough to get aforementioned shirt on her. That task completed, she ushered her into the hall and instructed her to sit on the couch and watch cartoons until she came back out. Then she ducked into what had become her and Max's room.  
  
"Max?" she questioned when she didn't see him. Suddenly, she felt two hands cover her eyes. "Jake, you really need to hurry and leave before Max sees you," she said, remaining perfectly serious. The hands dropped from her eyes and turned her around. As she suspected, it was Max, hair still wet from the shower. Before she could get a word out, he kissed her softly. "Mmmmmm," she whimpered when he pulled away. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked him in the eye. "More Max kisses. NOW," she said before pulling him in for more. Unwillingly Max pulled away.  
  
"We're going to be late if you keep that up," he whispered.  
  
"I don't care," she stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"A few minutes ago you were yelling at me to get moving and now you don't care? I find this hard to believe."  
  
"Yea, well you're a damn good kisser and you'd have to be an idiot not to want more of you," she replied.  
  
"You can have more after dinner," he told her.  
  
Her eyes widened and she gave him a puppy dog face. "That long?"  
  
"If you're a good girl and let me get ready maybe before then, but otherwise, not until after dinner," he said, biting back a laugh.  
  
"Fine," she said, faking anger, and stalked back to join Kit on the couch.  
  
~~  
  
After thoroughly enjoying dinner, they headed to the desert. Finding a secluded spot they parked the car. After sitting in silence for a while, Liz reached into her bag and produced a CD (A/N: yes, another CD, deal with it) and placed into the player. Finding the song she wants, she jumps out of the jeep and goes around to his side. "Care to dance?" she asked, hand outstretched towards him. He takes her hand and pulls her to him.  
  
"I'd be a fool not to want to," he replied. She smiled and savored the feeling the feeling of his body pressed against hers, knowing she could only enjoy this feeling for a little while longer.  
  
You left me with goodbye and open arms  
  
A cut so deep I don't deserve  
  
You were always invincible in my eyes  
  
The only thing against us now is time  
  
  
  
Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you,  
  
Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true  
  
If I only had one more day  
  
  
  
I lie down and blind myself with laughter  
  
A quick fix of hope is what I'm needing  
  
And now I wish that I could turn back the hours  
  
But I know I just don't have the power  
  
  
  
Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you,  
  
Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true  
  
If I only had one more day  
  
  
  
I'd jump at the chance  
  
We'd drink and we'd dance  
  
And I'd listen close to your every word,  
  
As if it's your last, I know its your last,  
  
Cause today, oh, you're gone  
  
  
  
Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without,  
  
Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true  
  
If I only had one more day  
  
  
  
Like sand on my feet  
  
The smell of sweet perfume  
  
You stick to me forever, baby  
  
And I wish you didn't go,  
  
I wish you didn't go  
  
I wish you didn't go away  
  
To touch you again,  
  
With life in your hands  
  
It couldn't be any harder  
  
The words hit home with Max and he suddenly had an idea of what she had felt when he left. He was about to tell her how sorry he was to have had to leave her, but she placed a finger on his lips. "Not now, it can wait," she whispered, barely audible. The next song was slightly faster and more upbeat, but they didn't change anything about their dancing, only held the other closer. After going through several songs like that, Max said, "Okay, now it's my turn to pick the song." With that he used his powers to change the song. As the first few notes escaped into the night air, they pulled each other as close as possible and listened.  
  
If I give up on you I give up on me  
  
If we fight what's true  
  
Will we ever be  
  
Even God himself and the faith I knew  
  
Shouldn't hold me back  
  
Shouldn't keep me from you  
  
  
  
Tease me  
  
By holding out your hand  
  
Then leave me, or take me as I am  
  
And live our lives  
  
Stigmatized  
  
  
  
I can feel the blood rushing though my veins  
  
When I hear your voice  
  
Driving me insane  
  
Hour after hour day after day  
  
Every lonely night that I sit and pray  
  
  
  
Tease me  
  
By holding out your hand  
  
Then leave me  
  
Or take me as I am  
  
And live our lives  
  
Stigmatized  
  
  
  
We live our lives on different sides  
  
But we keep together you and I  
  
Just live our lives  
  
Stigmatized  
  
  
  
We'll live our lives  
  
We'll take the punches everyday  
  
We'll live our lives I know we're gonna find our way  
  
  
  
I believe in you  
  
Even if no one understands  
  
I believe in you  
  
And I don't really give a damn  
  
If we're stigmatized  
  
We live our lives on different sides  
  
But we keep together you and I  
  
We live our lives on different sides  
  
  
  
We gotta live our lives  
  
Gotta live our lives  
  
Were gonna live our lives  
  
We're gonna live our lives  
  
Gonna live our lives  
  
Stigmatized  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm not gonna write anymore on this chapter b/c I'm too lazy and have writer's block. I'll try to get more up by the end of the week. Oh yea, the songs are by The Calling. 


	10. Leaving on a Train

A/N: Hello again, faithful readers. I'm so sorry it took this long to get this chapter out. Okay, the song is "My Sundown" by Jimmy Eat World. Enjoy!  
  
Leaving on a Train  
  
Two days later, Liz was packing her bags. She was alone in the apartment. She took one last look around before placing a letter on the bed. Then, fighting back tears, she left.  
  
~~  
  
Max entered his home and called out to Liz. When no one answered, he called out again. "Liz?" Again, no answer. He searched the place, looking for a note signifying where she had gone. When he reached that bedroom, he saw an envelope on his pillow. Upon closer inspection, he saw his name hand written on the front.. Opening it, he found his worst fears confirmed. She was gone.  
  
There's no one in town I know You gave us some place to go.  
  
I never said thank you for that. I thought I might get one more chance.  
  
Sitting on the bus that was taking her away, Liz looked out the window and couldn't help but crying.  
  
What would you think of me now,  
  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
  
I never said thank you for that,  
  
now I'll never have a chance.  
  
He had to sit down- fast. Everything was spinning. She was gone and all that was left of her was a note. This was not happening.  
  
May angels lead you in.  
  
Hear you me my friends.  
  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
  
May angels lead you in.  
  
The world was passing by so quickly. How do you make it stop, she thought, panicking.  
  
So what would you think of me now,  
  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
  
I never said thank you for that,  
  
now I'll never have a chance.  
  
The world blurred. Max reached up to rub his eyes and felt the tears forming there. What had changed in two days? They were blissfully happy only a few days ago.  
  
May angels lead you in.  
  
Hear you me my friends.  
  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
  
May angels lead you in.  
  
May angels lead you in.  
  
May angels lead you in.  
  
Why did I leave? Everything was going to be perfect, and now I've ruined it. 'I just want to go back,' she repeated in her head.  
  
And if you were with me tonight,  
  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
  
A song for a heart so big,  
  
god wouldn't let it live.  
  
May angels lead you in.  
  
Hear you me my friends.  
  
Why did she leave? Was it because of Jason? Was it something I did? 'I just want to go back,' he repeated in his head.  
  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
  
May angels lead you in.  
  
May angels lead you in.  
  
Hear you me my friends.  
  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
  
May angels lead you in.  
  
May angels lead you in.  
  
~~  
  
The constant clatter and motion of the train had Liz asleep within half an hour. Sleeping most of the way, she dreamed of things past. She dreamed of sophomore year, being shot, looking up to see Max after he healed her, the instant connection whenever they touched after that fateful day, everything that made her love him was all complied into that one dream. When she awoke, she cried for the first time in months.  
  
~~  
  
Max couldn't move for who knows how long after he read the life-changing note. He just sat there on the edge of the bed, staring at an invisible spot on the wall. Finally, the phone broke him from his trance. Not having the will power to move, he let the machine get it. Big mistake on his part. He had forgotten that Liz had done the new recording and hearing her voice was about to break him. After the obnoxious beep, he heard muttering coming from the line and a "Dammit, of course they're not picking up right now.", when it registered it was Maria, he grabbed the phone.  
  
"Sorry, Maria," he told the rather pissed off voice.  
  
"You'd better be sorry you ungrateful, poor excuse for a-"  
  
"She's gone, Maria."  
  
"Oh god," she gasped before going silent, a rare thing for Maria. "Cedar oil, cedar oil.dammit where is it?!?!?!" She had obviously moved on from the shock aspect and on to the pissed off portion.  
  
"Maria," he said gently, almost questioning.  
  
"Oh god," she said, dissolving into tears. From the other end of the line, he heard Michael comforting her then the line went dead. "At least she has someone to comfort her," he muttered. "I'm not jealous, nope, not a bit."  
  
~~  
  
When the train stopped, Liz gathered her bags and made her way into the station. She looked around, absorbing her surroundings. 'So this is what Boston is like,' she thought.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry is I get details mixed up, I haven't gone back and read this for details in a while an am too lazy to do so. If there is a little mistake, fix it in your head and if it's that huge, let me know in a review. Okay, that's all for now people. I'm working on it. We have exams this week ::gags/dies:: so I probably won't get another update out until next week.FALL BREAK IS THIS WEEKEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. All Her Lonely Tear Drops

A/N: I'm sorry, don't kill me. I know it's been forever and a year since I posted, but I've had writers block in the worst way. That and high school doesn't seem to be agreeing with me. I have no idea where this is going so I'm just going to start writing and see where it ends up.  
  
  
  
Flashback to the day before Liz left  
  
Liz was sitting by the window looking down at the rarely used street where Kit and some other children were playing. A car stopped up the street unnoticed by the children or the parents on the street level, but Liz, who had become paranoid after her last run-in with Jason, did notice. She straightened up on the window seat, trying to see who was in the car and why they weren't getting out. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the driver. "Max! Max, go get Kit, go get her now!" she yelled. If he said anything in response, she didn't hear it; she was too busy silently cursing herself for being so stupid. A few seconds later, Max appeared in her view through the window and called Kit in. Though she couldn't hear his voice, she knew Kit could tell he meant it when she came running without hesitation. She allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief once Max had her safely in his arms. She tore her gaze from the window and let it land upon the opposite wall while she tried to regain her composure. When so looked back down at the street, the car was gone. Before she had time to decide if that was good or bad, Max and Kit came inside. She vaguely heard Max tell her to go play with her toys, within seconds he was right behind her.  
  
"What was that about?" he inquired. Keeping her focus on the children outside, Liz sighed. "Come on, Liz. Talk to me. When I got down there I saw nothing out of the ordinary."  
  
Without turning she responded, "Thank you for going to get her before asking for explanation, but can we please not do this right now?"  
  
"I just want to know what you saw that scared you so much," he told her earnestly.  
  
"Thank you for caring," she snapped, "but this aspect of my life in Florida I do not want to relive by even discussing it."  
  
  
  
Max remained quiet for a moment before speaking once more. "What did he do to you?" He ran his fingers through his hair and sensing she didn't want to talk about it then, left the room with the parting comment that he'd be there to listen whenever she wanted to talk about it.  
  
  
  
After he left, Liz broke down crying. Through a haze of tears she made her way to the bed. Pulling the covers up to her chin, she grabbed a pillow and held it to her chest and that's how she stayed until she cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
She's saying goodbye  
  
  
  
And leaving tonight  
  
  
  
She's used up all her lonely teardrops now  
  
  
  
She's wasted all her lonely teardrops  
  
  
  
-Sugarcult 'Saying Goodbye'  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
A light streaming in on her face finally woke Liz. Not finding the strength nor willpower to move, she lay there until Max knocked on the door. "Come in," she said quietly as she sat up. Kit opened the door for Max who was carrying a tray with her breakfast and a beautiful flower. Her heart melted at the sight of Kit's beaming face.  
  
  
  
"We made you breakfast, Liz!" she announced. "Max said you didn't feel good yesterday and to let you sleep as long as you wanted and this morning he let me help him make breakfast."  
  
  
  
"Sounds like he's been good to you, huh Kitten," she replied using Max's nickname for the child and patting the space on the bed beside her. Kit smiled even wider and jumped on the bed. "You too, Max," Liz ordered, "and bring the food, I'm starving."  
  
  
  
Now everyone was smiling. "Looks like you feel better today," he said. Due to the pancake in her mouth, Liz just nodded.  
  
  
  
When she swallowed that bite she looked at Kit. "You want a pancake?" The little girl's eyes widened as another smile made it's was across her face. "I'll take that as a yes," Liz laughed. She cut a piece, smothered it with syrup and fed it to and anxious Kit. "Do you want some, Max?" He also nodded, so Liz cut another syrupy piece to feed to him. He licked his lips. At that moment, they looked like a family, in fact, to the three of them, they were.  
  
  
  
"Delicious," he told her.  
  
  
  
"My thoughts exactly," she answered, "but you made them so I'm not surprised in the least."  
  
  
  
Max turned to Kit. "If you go get your shoes on, I'll take you to the park," he said. Once she was out of the room, he gave Liz a peck on the lips before getting up. "You stay here. Enjoy your breakfast, take a shower, and relax. I'll drop Kit off with Michael and Maria and I'll give you a massage when I get back."  
  
  
  
"Where do you think you're going? Get back here," she told him. "Don't you want me to thank you?"  
  
  
  
"Thank me later, right now there's a four-year-old who's ready to go play." With that, they were gone.  
  
  
  
Once they had left, Liz leisurely finished her breakfast then took a long, warm, uninterrupted shower. Then she went to clean up the mess that Max and Kit had undoubtedly left in the kitchen. To her surprise, it was spotless and a manila envelope was sitting on the counter with her name on the front, clearly overly filled. Opening it, she found pictures. Hundreds of pictures. Pulling one out, she gasped. It was of her and Max and Kit. She dumped them out on the counter. There were some here from the day she and Kit had arrived in Roswell and some from that very morning. She reached out a hand to grab the counter to steady herself. There was a letter along with all those pictures. The contents of the letter made her knees go weak. She collapsed into the chair that was, luckily, right behind her. "No," she said in disbelief, then she shouted, "No, no, no, no, no!!!" Then the tears stared again. They came by the group, pouring down her checks, dripping on the letter and blurring the ink. As if on cue, the phone rang. The tears didn't stop and she grabbed it and hastily turned it on.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Liz," came the voice from the other end.  
  
  
  
"You bastard!" she shouted in rage. "How dare you give me an ultimatum like that! You have right!"  
  
  
  
"Oh Elizabeth," he replied calmly, unfazed by the shouting. "I gave you a choice first, but you were uncooperative so I was forced to give you the choice of life and death for your so called family. If you love them that much, the choice should be an easy one. Come with me and they'll be fine, refuse, and, it'd be such a pity to have to kill Kitrina, so young, so innocent. And it would be all your fault."  
  
  
  
The words rang inside her head. All her fault. Choking back a sob, she weakly nodded. "Okay. Fine. You win, Jason. But if you or hurt them, then I'm gone. If you so much as speak down on them, I'll leave you. Just like I did last time," she whispered, her voice slowly raising in volume with every sentence. "But know this, I don't love you. I never have and I never will. You," she paused, "you're beneath me."  
  
"Ah, feisty as always," he answered. "You are to go to Boston. I'll have someone there to pick you up at the bus station. Now, look in your purse. You should find a one-way ticket to Boston for later today, but not much later. I'll let you go so you can start packing. Goodbye for now, Elizabeth."  
  
  
  
With shaking hands, she put the phone down on the counter. She shook her head as if it would cleanse it of all the unwanted thoughts that plagued her mind. She gathered the pictures and put them back into the envelope. Then she went back into the room she shared with Max, pulled out her bags, placed the envelope on the bottom and started packing, all the while with silent tears streaming down her face. Tears of rage, tears of sorrow, tears of regret, tears of guilt. Then she sat down and wrote a letter to Max telling him that she had to leave and asking him to take care of Kit and tell her she loved her. With a final look around, she grabbed her bags and left.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
After Max found the letter Liz had written, questions wormed their way into his mind. He wandered around aimlessly until he came to the kitchen. During his haste to find Liz earlier, he had not seen the paper on the floor. He bent down and picked it up, noticing immediately the places where it was blurred but tears. As he read, he began to understand that she had left to protect him, just like he had done years before. It was then he saw something under the phone. Picking it up he found a picture of the three of them on the bed that morning. They were all smiling and laughing, having a great time, forgetting that anything bad could happen. He smiled a small, short smile and went to call Maria.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Again, I'm soooooooooooo sorry I didn't update in so long!! I'll try to do better. Please, tell me what you thought!! 


End file.
